If KID Fell
by Lillr Kaitou Kid
Summary: On a heist, Kaito gets hurt, and ends up caught. His friends and Nakamori end up knowing his white secret! Few-shots.( so far 5) upload spontaneously xD
1. The destined fall

This is my second fanfic, and I hope you like it. It'll be about 2 or 4 shots( I don't really know). Enjoy

Updated 18 June 2017

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **If KID fell**

"Five minutes left until KID shows up, everyone get to your positions" shouted Nakamori Keibu from the center of the museum. Suzuki Jirokichi stood behind him, with a careful look upon his mien. They can't let KID steal another gem under their nose, no. They have to stop him, it's now a matter of pride and dignity.

"Hayaku!" he said shouting again. "Prepare the emergency lights, do not hesitate when he comes with that cheesy line and stupid smirk. I want him arrested this time!" _I've been saying that for such a long time, it's high time that I actually catch the guy._ He signed

The Task Force alined themselves around the room parallel to the walls, while four guards stood having their backs to the stone in the middle of a tall glass case. Nakamori Keibu stood beside them, observing every inch and every officer.

"We only have 0:04:24 left"

Ginzo's eyes became half opened; he hated that timing coming from Hakuba's mouth. "Taku!" _it's really annoying, you know. Mah, it doesn't matter, the more I have in this museum, the better our chances become to catch KID. I am sure that the squirt alone is enough._

The clock began to slow down, the arms ticking high and strong. Heart beats amounted… "almost time..almost time" he mumbled underneath his breath.

Beside an officer next to the door, stood a tiny figure familiar to our eyes. His glassed shown with his face down, that smirk worn on his child seeming face. "Come on Kiddo, I'm ganna catch you this time" he thought eager for tonight's showdown. The security was truly tight and he checked everything himself.

He looked at his watch, in deep thoughts, and inquired. "It's passed the mentioned time, shouldn't KID be here by now?" he said with a childish tone.

Hakuba looked at his watch then, "You're right! He's one minute and five seconds late. Weird! He's never late"

"He might have backed up and got chickened." An officer smiled, but immediately got a beautiful bump on the head.

"BAKA! When KID says he'll come, it means he'll come. We'll have to wait." But ere he could pursue his words, a sound was heard laud in the dark sky outside.

"Gunshot!" Conan yelled and ran to the window. He saw, as they saw, a white triangular object in the sky_flying unbalanced. "KIDDO!"

Thousands of officers ran to the sight, following the KID as he struggled to gain control in the sky. Now, his nightmare rose, and he cursed. O _h no no no no...!_

He was just above it, it freaked him. "Those finny things in there…no!" he crashed in the sea despite his great efforts to escape the little monsters.

The Kaitou KID Task force stopped as they reached the edge. "Pull the net!" keibu shouted remembering the trap they made last time when Lupin tricked them to think he was KID (Detective Conan vs Lupin the third movie)

An officer ran, carrying the order as he rode in the crane. Keibu, as well as the others, observed the circles on the water's surface. The small bubbles began to fade as the circles were no more. The sea was clam. _Where is he! Come on, get out!_

But KID didn't appear. It has been five minutes since he fell into the water, did he drawn? Is he still alive?

The crane was activated,and it began to raise. Soon enough, the net's edges were shown, and deep in it's core, there he was.

"Pull him up!" Ginzo shouted to the officer in the crane. KID was still, inside the net, as it reached them above and was slowly lowered down to the ground. Ginzo froze at that sight.

KID, as still as a stone, his suit turned red slowly as the water dried. His face hidden between the darkness and the wet strands of his dark brown hair. All they could see from them was the blueness on his face, . H _e seemed… he was.._

"He's…he's so young" and officer leaned to KID's head, checking his neck for a pulse. He couldn't find one…he tried, but he couldn't find it.

Conan leaned down placing his hand on the thief's neck, "He's still warm, we still have a chance." And Hakuba got on his knees beginning to push on KID's chest. He felt that it took him forever, and to make matters worse, KID wasn't responding.

"Come on, kuroba-kun" he said hushly desperately trying to save his classmate's life. "Don't give up now"

"Ku-kuroba-kun? You know him?" Conan held, and the officers recalled the familiar name.

"Hai, he's in my class." was all Hakuba had said as he perused his work. "Baka, breathe" he pushed more, KID somewhat chocked. "Th-that was close" Hakuba checked a pulse. "Demo, he's still out cold." He saw the blood getting wider and wider as the pool under KID increased.

"HAYAKU, CALL AN AMBULANCE!

"NO!" Hakuba stopped the officer. "If an ambulance comes, the killers will come after him. We'll take him to the hospital…disguised."

Nakamori took that idea to action, and rode in the black van with the injured unconscious thief. He was a bit far from them when Hakuba said KID's name, he didn't suspect or look at KID's face. He feared it. He feared seeing his enemy's face like that-caught like that! _It's not right like this._ He cursed.

The van went out, heading to the private police hospital. Only four people went along, KID laying in the center covered in his blood, a deep wound to the lower art of his head from the back. Nakamori Keibu, Hakuba Saguru, Edogawa Conan-kun, and her.

His monocle was there anymore, a 2cm scratch on his left cheek. His wet white cape under him, torn slightly and dirty; his white suit also had three to five bullet holes. They removed the cape and tux, preventing infections from accruing; leaving only the blue shirt and red tie on.

 _How long till we reach the P.P.H_ (private police hospital)? Conan thought of that several times that he began to curse at mind. The boy, KID, was dying in front of him…what could he do to help me? He cursed again.

"Who were those men? Why did they shoot him?"

"I don't know," Keibu said. "Maybe some thieves too. We didn't see them, only KID did and wherever the shooting scene took place, we didn't find any evidence. Anyhow, we'll know when he wakes."

Conan rolled his eyes back down on the unconscious thief. "Some thieves?" he thought of that. Was it not the first time such a thing happens? He got close to KID and began to open the shirt. To his surprise, there were bandages, covered in crimson red. Keibu, quickly checked those, saying the wounds were not even a week old. "So, it's from the heist four days ago?"

"Apparently so and I found quit many similar cases to this one. People were after him, but I didn't find any evidence as it seems that someone was manipulating the police reports" Hakuba said and got his phone out checking something. "KID was absent the day after the heist, I should have known it wasn't just a cold"

Conan glared. "And you believed him?"

"N-no. I thought he might have oversleep, and decided not to come or something came up. What? He's always sleepy the day after the heist."

"Taku!" Conan thought. _That's what you get for staying up late_. he laughed mentally. "Anyhow, what will we do now? He'll escape once he gets the chance too, we all know that nothing can keep him down_"

"No_look at him, he'll take a while to recover, or even wake. At any rate, he won't be able to go anywhere with those." His sight was focused on KID's wounded left leg. Fractured, broken or was it just the bullet lodging in it? He couldn't tell for sure.

"In your class you said?" Keibu said with evil eyes. "Baka! Look at him, he's…he's…." his jaw dropped. Oh NO OH NO…he panicked amind. "A-A kid!" he realized it, he went closer and moved the little wet strands from on Kid's eyes. "K-k-k-Kaito-kun!"

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Thousand of thoughts crossed his head. _Why? Why would Kaito be KID? Why…. Why was he…did he do it all to make fun of me? He knew...he._

He paused his rivery thoughts, "Demo, why would he be KID? Why would someone want him dead so badly!?"

"I am pretty sure he has his reasons. I know he's a clown who enjoys pranks and all, but he does seem serious about the heists at times." he said observing his rival for a second there. _Why exactly are you KID? Why now, after eight years...? Could it be..._

He turned his sight away, no, Kaito couldn't just withdrawn some rumored to be dead thief and prank with magic tricks just for fun, there has to be a reason. "Keibu, you've known Kuroba-kun well enough, is anything on your mind? Any reason why he would become the Kaitou Kid?"

"Not that I know of! Besides, I haven't seen Kaito into magic since his father died eight years ago_" he stopped all of a sudden. "Eight years ago?" he repeated. Everyone with him figured the point behind that face. "Eight years ago...KID disappeared..."

"So his father was the Kaitou Kid then? Even if so, we still don't have a clue why or evidence for it." the classmate thought and paused his words.

"If he did disappear the same time KID did, then his father is the phantom thief for sure. They are both magicians, right? Anyhow, let's say one died, and KID retired-as we may call it- why did Kuroba-kun end up downing the KID's identity? Also, the thought remains, those people who just shot this Kid, they might be related to the original Kid's disappearance."

"Conan-kun, you mean to say Toichi-san was killed? And not because of a stage accident?"

"Keibu, I honestly know nothing about his father or how he died, but a magician who is sharp and quick like the Kaitou Kid surely won't die from an accident. There has to be another story behind it." but before Shinichi could proceed, something lit in Kaito's pocket. His phone received a message.

Hi son, how are you? How did your heist go?

I hope Snake didn't give you trouble again.

Your partner told me you got shot last time.

Please don't get killed like your dad

Take care, love you Kaito.

The Phantom Lady

"Come to think of it, I do recall KID tipping that his mother was the phantom lady" Conan said with his fingers on his chin. "Her message proves it too, he is the phantoms' son."

"Also, Toichi being killed" Ginzo looked sad. "Why would both my close friends never tell me about this? I could have helped somehow..."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

There you have it, my first chapter in this fic, and as I mentioned, I don't know when it'll end. Hope you found it good.

Fell free to review. :)

Updated 7/5/2015. Gomen I had misspells. ch 2 coming in a day or two

Updated again 18 June 2017


	2. KID: Between life and Death

**KID: Between life and death**

Part 1:

"Maybe to not involve your lives?" yup that was the correct thing to say, pretending not to know. "Say, Keibu, what'll we do when he wakes?" the little boy asked, all innocent looking and worried.

"If he wakes"

Conan turned to Hakuba. "Why do you think so?" but he knew exactly why.

"Look at his head, it's a deep wound and the blood pond hasn't stopped growing beneath him. It's either he'll die from blood loss, or, if we don't make it on time for life-support"

Conan looked at the blood, slightly getting dried, Hakuba was right. Man, he had eyes better than his eagle, Watson. "Hai, it doesn't look like he's anywhere near good shape. With this much blood, he'll undergo a lot of pain from those wounds… He already is" he could see the pain expression in the unconscious thief's mien. Yeah, it was horrible, the painkiller wore off, and they still have a long way to reach the Police Hospital.

Keibu on the other hand, was facing the trouble and fear of losing his friend's son and his daughter's childhood friend. God, why is this happening? "All this time, and he just stood in front of me like he was never KID. I should have thought...I should have tried to know the reason behind those heists..." he regretted. "Why would a worldwide thief steal items publically and return them to their real owners! Should have tried to figure something out…demo, why are you doing that from the first place, Kaito-kun? I know you like to performed your tricks... but trying to lure out your father's killers publically is just insane… you'll just...get hurt or killed…like you are about to now…"

Time began to slow, hoping began to fade, and cursing was all they thought of. Hurry up!

Kaito made a move, with slight pain followed by it, he slowly yet shiverly began to open his eyes. Everywhere was dark, but there was still a bit of light allowing vision thanks to Conan's wrist watch. Where was he?

"Kuroba-kun, don't move"

He recognized that voice, and it didn't mean any good news now. He felt his wounds, remembered what happened with him earlier, and figured his way to the fact that the police caught him. No no no… this is bad! This is soooo bad…..

He only saw two people around him, his sharpest rivals, Hakuba and… metantei. I'm in for it. He thought. If he wasn't still hurt and tired from his last showdown with those men, he wouldn't have been here now, would he?

Demo, with these two highschoolers around, he did not fear anything aside getting them killed when Snake finds out. He did not move when told by Hakuba, no, moving was living fire of pain, and he couldn't move to even think of it. Conan would surely not hesitate to pull his stung watch and drug him fast, but he knew well, he needed him to be awake to survive.

That woman, Ikumi Soda, and Keibu, were hiding between the shadows. Preferring Kaito would listen to these boys than want to elude if he sees them, thus they hid.

"Kuroba-kun, who was it? Who shot you?"

Demo, Kaito cannot answer that! How could he!

"More importantly, what is their connection to both you, and the previous Kaito Kid?"

"A bunch of thieves after… what my heists are all about" was said hardly but a jot quickly. "That is-all-I can-say"

"What are they after?" Hakuba said, maybe he forgot he mustn't allow his friend to talk at such condition, but he had to know. If ever Kuroba ends up dead, what do they know to go after those men?

"Pa-ndo-ra…immortali-ty" end he went out.

"Pandora? It's just a myth. What does it have to do with...immortality?"

"Sa na! We'll have to wait and see. KID doesn't have time; we'll have to reach the hospital right now"

"We need three minutes" Keibu stepped forward, a serious expression upon his mien. "They're opening the entrance as we speak. We should...arrive now"

"Good, let's get him ready" the classmate pulled out the 'disguise' as he and Conan quickly, yet carefully, changed KID from a White thief to a police officer. Though did not hesitate to make fake bullet holes in the uniform to support the gun shot at an officer short story.

The van stopped and the back door opened. Three paramedics approached them, as one held the carriage. The injured officer was directly taken to the ER, as the rest waited outside in the corridor. Meanwhile, Nakamori keibu instructed his men to investigate the KID murder attempt, in hope of finding any trace or a possible lead to who those shooters are. Kaito's phone now left with Hakuba, the later kept it in case any word came from the partner or from Mrs. Kuroba. He has to tell her something, right? For all we know, Kuroba-kun will take a week or two to heal, and they'll need an explanation for his absence.

Keibu could pull his hair off, this was hard, this was too much now! What on earth will he tell his friend's wife if anything happens to her son? She's the Phantom lady, no doubt, but he can't tell her "we read your message". He'll have to play the fool and make some story up. Kaito-kun got hurt in an accident No, terrible idea, there are bullet wounds…but, she is away, she can't see those.

"I'll inform her when the first few days pass, in case she decides to come, which she will once she hears her son got hurt. We'll throw the accident excuse, so be sure to tell none suspicious people that. Everyone else, including the police and media, we'll say KID didn't show up."

Hakuba nodded, as he listened and approved Nakamori's orders. Conan, meanwhile, said nothing, drifted in his thoughts. He knew the excuses he'll have to say if ever he was asked about the heist or if he managed to stop KID. To everyone who read the news, Conan was the rival of KID, seeming it takes a kid to stop KID.

After the doctors were done, they took Kaito to a private room, asking not to disturb the patient until he recovers. Thus, for the first five days, no one will enter that room, only allowed to watch from the window of his room. And from the looks of it, a week is needed at the very least, for Kaito-kun to be able to wake or move.

Ginzo standing by that window, mad and sad, he kept his silence as he watched. It has been an hour, and there was no news from a partner. Was he even there to begin with?

"Taku Toichi-san, why didn't you tell me? It's not fair to see your son like that. Why did you involve him from the first place, when you could have asked for my help!?"

Kaito was down, asleep as he seemed, on that white bed. The breathing tube was attached and his heart beats displayed on the monitor. His head wrapped, and also his left shoulder all the way down to his waist was carefully covered. Thankfully, those bandages stopped turning red, but his condition was yet hard to determine. All that Ginzo was informed of was the possibility of Kaito's departure before dawn.

That troubled him most, freaked him in fact. His daughter would never forgive him if her best friend died.

"Is he responding?" he asked with fear.

The doctor was silent for a moment. "No" he stopped. "He's unconscious, and it's hard to have him respond to anything now. He's too weak, he'll need some time." Maybe the massive blood loss was the number one reason to that, second came the head injuries followed by the bullet wounds. "I don't know what I should tell you, and frankly I won't lie to you. His case is hard; it all depends on him now. The damage he took to his head is great, and we have no chance but to see if he's able to fight his way to survival."

Nakamori said nothing, taking all that in, cursing at heart, and just listened to the doctor. After that, the doctor left, and Keibu sat on the chair…desperate. He looked at his right, seeing Conan watching from the window. "Conan-kun, does Mori-san know you're with us?"

"Hai Hai, I told Ran-neechan and she told uncle." He said with a funny child tone.

"Okay, I'll drop you and Hakuba-kun home."

Conan approved with a vast fake smile, and when Ginzo turned, he dropped that fake smile and maintained his worried in deep thought mien. "Kiddo, just hold on." And he accompanied the young detective and inspector to the car Ginzo's subordinate brought earlier.

Ginzo's eyes did not leave the car's front mirror, as he kept his eyes on the building they just left from. "Don't die, Kaito-kun"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kinda lame, I know .-.

Can't wake to wait Kaito up, and shock you all Thanks for reading and please review. :)

This fanfic will be supportive of the current events of Magic Kaito 1412, though a bit of a twist at some point. Anything you recognize is not mine, only everything weird and not belonging to Aoyama Gosho.

Thanks for reviewing, and following :)

PS: the length of each chapter depends on the continent, and on Kaito xD when he's awake, I'll find it hard to shut up lol

Ja naaa


	3. How Could You

Seems this will extend a chater or two , silly me. :)

Hope you like it, and don't worry, we're all ganna see Aoko soon :3 *spoiler* this is ganna be a shock and somewhat sad.

I apologize in advance for any misspells, eaten or neglected words you might (and will) find xD *they always show up lol*

Anyways, hope you like it. Gomen for being late on it :/

Fans of KaitoAoko, don't cry T^T there is always a happy ending in fantasy...i hope..

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **CH 3: How Could You ...**

As they drove away to the Mori agency, they discussed what'll be done concerning the KID case, what'll be his classmates reaction and what'll they be doing concerning the shooters.

From the bullets' extracted, the result showed the usage of three different bullets, henceforth, three killers. However, no trace, as mentioned earlier. But that vital fact, Conan knew only one type of killers who can hide all their traces, only one. To that thought, he could not find the link, no matter what he tried. Then he remembered, Haibara mentioned something about Pandora before, didn't she? He could ask her, observe her reaction and come to the conclusion that his deductions were correct.

Regardless of all, what did they want with a jewel of immortality? Were they not strong enough that no one could reach them or go against them without having war explode in their faces?

She will deny answering him? But that one look of fear and shock in her eyes will answer it all, he knew it well. More importantly, what plan to come up with to validate his absence from school and ...How not to make Ran worried to come to check on him?

His mind rushed a thousand thoughts per second, but he knew what he was facing, he knew he could always come up with some master mind plan to stop those ravens, but what he did not know, is how long will this struggle continue!

Hakuba on the other hand, was observing the small detective driven in his thoughts. That boy never failed to fool anyone, but, he failed to fool people who share the same ability. Like his fiancé's mother, Eri, Hakuba also sow the trick. It was irrational to think a man could become a child, science has not proven it possible yet. However, that child was everything but a child, and that was clear, to everyone. Intellectuality? Maybe, but for a child this age? No, there was more. Now he understood why he was KID's most effective rival, why he always managed to outdo the great thief and find a loop hole or alter his plans. Like father like son, he thought. At first, Hakuba knew why he stayed in Japan from the first place, why he joined the thief in the school he attended. At first, it was spider, but now, he was up against something much more horrifying. But little did he know, that spider was a syndicate puppet. Now, he knew Kaito was at greater danger than ere. If they ever find him in the PPH, what can a cataleptic teenager do? Camers, guards_no_ none of that would be enough.

"Here we are," Ginzo said. "Do you want me to talk to Mori-san?"

"It's okay" the child smiled, fooled the man, in fact. "Don't let KID die" and he got down and ran up.

Hakuba looked away, worried. "Keibu, is it alright to leave Kuroba-kun alone? They could easily find him; it's not like they'd look in public hospitals, they'll know we'll try to keep him low"

"I know" He took a cigar out, lit it and said looking from the mirror. "But I got good men there watching_ protecting him. If he was awake, I'd be less worried, but he's not. He'll have to need our help until he could manage to move." And Hakuba approved. "Until I know who I can trust, I'll have a better chance at protecting him"

"I am in for it" he said serious and confident. "I won't let him get killed"

"Arigato, Hakuba-kun. I will inform you with the news, and I trust you'll throw a good explanation for Kaito-kun's absence." he pulled a smile. Man, those masks came in handy.

"Hai, don't worry" and they drove off.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Conan-kun, we were worried about you" Said Ran with a worried tone_obviously. "Why didn't you tell us from the start that you wanted to chase KID? You know his heists can be till midnight, you could have told us"

"Demo, Ran-neechan, nothing happened, and I was with the police."

Ran allowed a smile to show. "Thank Kami. Say, did he steal it?"

"No" he said and walked away. "He didn't show up. Guess he got something he had to do. He'll probably send another notice next full moon and come for another gem"

Ran approved, humming. "I don't get why the police haven't caught that sneaky thief already! But I got to admit, it's hard to catch a criminal like him, both thief and magician, deceiving is a piece of cake!"

He approved, yes, Kaito is a great magician. It's easy to fool people with his tricks, but, now those with wits. Then his eyes fell on the heavy lying object sleeping on the desk. "No wonder you don't get clients." He thought sarcastically. "Ran-neechan, is it okay if a spend the week with papa's friends?"

"Papa's friends? Do I know them?"

He shook his head, "Demo, you might. They came few days ago, and I so excited to play with them" yes that childish tone fooled her very well. "They're ganna tell me tones of cool stuff. Papa already spoke to me today at Agha's house"

"That's very interesting" she smile with closed eyes slightly leaning down. "Have fun with them, and be nice. Don't wonder off, okay?'

He hummed with a smiled. "Hai Hai. I'll go pack some things" and he rushed off. She stood their confused.

"He didn't tell me he had his parents' friends around before. I wonder where they're from...!"

The police station :p

He packed everything, and waiting impatiently for the news to come from both Keibu and Hakuba. Soon, action is to take place.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was good neither detectives had school to worry about tomorrow, and that gave them the perfect time to study the plan.

Monday morning was like every other; Hakuba went to Ekoda high, he didn't have to tell the school anything thanks to Nakamori's advanced explanation saying Kaito was sick. He took his seat; his eyes drove him to Kaito's childhood friend. She seemed down, over worried, and her eyes did not taste sleep the last few days. He read all the 35 messages Aoko send to Kaito's phone. She was worried sick about him. But Hakuba answered and said in Kaito's name that he was sick and he'll be away for a while.

The class proceeded normally, more boring without the daily pranks, and in few hours, they went home.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Keibu, is there no sign of those men?" Hakuba said over the phone. "It's been a week now, and still Kuroba-kun hasn't came to"

"It's actually good, if you think about it. He had the chance to rest and recover, and they didn't strike or kill anyone yet. I know it's bad considering we can't chase them if they don't show themselves, but, let's leave it for now. It's not like we can run in the street and knock on doors searching for what he don't know who it can be"

"You're right, and I don't want them to come looking for Kuroba-kun either. We'll wait and catch them when they surface, hopefully before anyone else gets hurt. Did they mention if we can see him?"

"Of course" and he paused. "I'll come and pick you up, Aoko is coming too"

"Are your sure! She'll kno-"

"I know, but she insisted on seeing him, so I had to tell her something."

"What did you say?"

"I told her Kaito-kun had a car accident because of a drunk driver, I improvised, and sounded so sure. So she'll come and see him. Be ready by five" and they hung up.

At the mentioned time, Hakuba waited for Nakamori under the house, and it worried him to see the later late. Hence forth...lots of thoughts rushed in his head. Did something happen?

Then he heard a horn, and the car stopped facing him. Keibu greeted from the window, telling the young detective to hop in. His first glances fell on the girl next to Ginzo, she seemed worried, but hid it perfectly with a smile. As expected from a girl who lived best friends with a magician.

"Hakuba-kun, how are you today?"  
"Fine" he smiled and said nothing else. She was really good, but he was no fool to see to her heart. "So, thrilled to go hospital visit?"

SHe smiled for a second there, "I'm ganna kill him for getting hurt! That bakaito, what good is it to be fast and skillful if you can't escape fast. He's really good at dodging everything I throw at him"

"Well, guess he wasn't lucky this time." he pulled a modest smile. "He'll be fine, don't worry" he turned his sight, realizing he busied her enough to neglect her sight from the location they were heading to. "Ahhh we arrived"

She turned surprised. "All ready?"

Her dad parked the car, as they strode to the room Kaito was in, Ginzo kept his radars on. All seemed calm, they were grateful. Ginzo opened the door, allowing his daughter's eyes to search for the prankster she hopped would never get hurt like that. He was still, asleep, but he was out of their reach. The doctor shortly followed giving the Good and Bad news.

"Please, tell us" Ginzo replied.

"It seems he will wake today, when exactly I don't really know. He recovered well, and that is the good news. But, the bad news still needs confirming, so we are waiting to see his reaction once he comes to. Which is why I ask of no one to say anything until I run my tests." The three approved, and sat down as he asked them too. "And I strongly urge everyone not to stress him in any way, the damage he underwent still needs time to fully heal and function normally again."

Aoko's eyes rolled on her childhood friend, thinking of what the doctor just said. She has to stay calm, and she hopped she wouldn't fail in that. It has not been fifteen minutes since they entered the room, but they kept their eyes and ears, for Kaito's sake at least. So far, she saw his heartbeats were stable, he seemed okay if she'd neglect the bandages and slight remaining marks of injury he had. To her greatest happiness, he was okay and alive. She looked at her hands, feeling her heart racing, why? She did not realize it before. Why was she that worried? Kaito, get well soon. I miss you.

Now it struck her... she did love him, that was not a mistake in her heart. As hard as she tried, she kept it to herself, and honestly was hurt the most to see him not caring, or blindly trying to piss her off day and night. But deep down, she knew he cared about her, he was always nice, wasn't he? And no one could deny having them both blush whenever they were asked if they were a couple. "Was he...? Does he ...care-love me?" The only thing distracting the 'sleeping like a baby' idea, was the life support attached. "Are you really okay Kaito? I still don't get it, how did you fail to escape an accident? I thought you were the fastest smart guy a knew...you could have...managed something out.."

Hakuba's eyes wondered off from face to face, from Aoko to her father, worried about both and the thief. Today, the doctor said? Today you will wake up,and I am afraid of what will ensue. Will you try to escape? I know it's a piece of cake for you, with your tricks and skills, you'll fool anyone. I don't know how we'll keep you calm once you realize your alter ego has been exposed, more likely, when you realize, your reason behind it.

"Do not worry, he'll be okay" he assure his daughter smearing her freshly falling tears. "His mom will look after him until he is okay"

"She's here?"

"Yes, she's at the airport as he speak. She'll meet us in half an hour or so. The moment she knew her son got hurt, she rushed here without second thoughts. She didn't even listen to what I was telling her" he smiled.

"Of course, you know how worried she gets about him."

"Yeah,ever since.." he ceased that sentence. "I can't really blame her, he's all that matters to her. I wasn't surprised when she said she's coming, I knew she wouldn't leave him at times like this."

"She's a great mom" Aoko said and allowed a smile. "Always protective" and he sustained.

"I'll go and meet her, and well come back here. You kids stay here until we come back, okay?" and they approved. He took his belongings and left, stroding to his car as he left.

"Nakamori-san, there is no need to be worried, you heard what he said. Kuroba-kun will wake up and you'll see for yourself that he is okay."

However, he himself did not believe those words. If Kaito was okay, why did he take so long to wake? Most of all, the 'bad news' will reveal a lot once Kuroba-kun wakes, he thought for a moment. Then his eyes fell on something beeping, the monitor.

"Kaito...!" Aoko got closer, one hand on the thief's hand, "Are you...okay?"

He slowly opened his eyes, still feeling headaches, realizing the girl beside him. He said nothing, wondering her tears...

"Stay down, you have to rest" came a soft reply from his classmate. "I'll get the doctor. Aoko, stay with him" and he went, shortly returning with the man.

Kaito said nothing, watching while he felt drums in his head. The pain was still there, but what happened?

The doctor went in, and sat on his right. First he started with the simple questions, asking if he was okay and what he was feeling. But Kaito's only words were either denying or approving, but he would say nothing else aside that. "I'll perform a scan on you, and see how it's going. Now, if my test is correct, it's ganna take some time for you to heal and be like before" Kaito only approved, and the doctor left after giving him a paper to fill in. He took a long time to fill it, couldn't even answer it, and Hakuba could see that. He managed to take a peek at the questions, and it shocked him. Kaito couldn't answer the first one to even begin with.

"You don't know...?" he eyed the boy, both worried and afraid. Kaito only looked away. "So, that's why you're not being yourself."

"Hakuba-kun, what's wrong with K-" he stopped her from speaking.

"Leave it to the doctor, don't give any information. We have to know how accurate things are" his sight struck Kaito again. "You rest here, we'll be back" and he left with Aoko.

Kaito remained there, watching them leaving. He looked around, where was he? A hospital? But, why is he here? He could not recall what happened.

"Mrs. Kuroba!" Hakuba glanced surprised. "I thought you'd be here in an hour"

She smiled, "I wouldn't stall, besides, we came by car. How's he doing?"

"Oh you'll be very surprised once you know. Anyway, the doctor is running a head scan on him now. But, physically he's okay."

"Yokata! I was so worried!" her glare fell on the inspector. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He laughed worried, "I didn't want you to wait a lot or worry. Anyways, let's go check on Kaito-kun. The test must be done by now" they walked to the room, and accidentally overheard it.

"You've got severe damage, that's why your memory blanked out. But, hopefully, you should remember something, but don't stress yourself. Amnesia is difficult to handle, but i'm sure you'll find your way to adjust to things."

Aoko's eyes widen, her heart trembled deep. "Kaito..." tears began to fall, Chikage's face was the same. The doctor turned noticing them.

Ginzo's face was not any different, except for the tears. What are they going to do now?

His mom was worried, she advanced looking with sorrow. He did not recognize her...! It pained her the most. She sat facing him, eyes to eyes, she masked her tears from falling. With a good poker face, she managed a smile. "I'm...I'm your mom" she said hushly hugging him. He tried to show better support, but he need one the most. Catching up to this now was hard, but he was more worried about the girl crying beside the door being comforted by the brown haired boy beside her.

Aoko, as soon as the doctor left, ran to Kaito straight for a hug crying. He did not understand what was going on. How is she?

She looked up, tears filling her blue eyes. She smiled trying to shove off any stress she might cause him. She snapped her fingers and a blue flower pooped out. "I'm Aoko Nakamori, nice to meet you" his eyes blinked, how did she do that? This scene meant a lot to them, she'd always remember it. "How could you..." her tears fell more, he was worried now for her. "How could you..


	4. Forget?

**... Forget?**

….Forget?" her tears went fast and painful. "How could you forget that day? Me?"

He looked away, sad for her tears. "I'm sorry" he said hushly, "but I don't remember anything"

Hakuba went and sat beside her, "He'll remember, I'm sure. " he pulled a worm smile. "It's not like he forgot on purpose, spare him this time" and she smiled, somewhat happy. He was lucky everything was heavy and attached to the wall, also, that she wouldn't possibly throw something at him when he's like that. On the contrary, she felt sorry for that. But, the importance was his survival, and something like amnesia right now, can be overlooked. He turned to the boy, introducing himself again, and the two Nakamori members. Later that day, in a hour or so, the doctor announced the end of visiting time. They told him their good nights, and left leaving him to rest for the time being. However, the sneak-up visits were allowed only from far. Hakuba and Keibu came very late at night, first to make sure Kuroba-kun was safe, and the second was to make sure he was doing well.

But by the time they arrived there, Kaito was already asleep. Things were hard enough with the struggle for healing, and memory loss only stressed him more.

"Demo, I wonder why he forgot. The blow he took, was it the reason?" Hakuba said, watching from the window. He turned, noticing his friend, Ginzo, did not answer. The later was drifted in his own thoughts, the worst of it. He was worried, more than ever. How will they deal with things like this now?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chikage stood by the window, in her son's room. Of all things to happen, this was the worst to them. "What am I going to do?" it's not like she didn't know they had her white ego discovered, she knew well, she sent the message on purpose. "If I hadn't explained that, they would have looked at you like a traitor, a criminal, and I don't want that to happen to you. I'm happy to see they didn't attach you to the bed" she sat on the bed, having one hand down. "Gomena Kaito, I should have won that bet, you wouldn't have continued to be KID if you lost to corbeau. Toichi, what were you thinking!"

Then her phone rang, she picked up immediately after seeing who it was from. "How was he?"

She didn't say at once. "How do you expect? It'll take him a long time to remember" The silence he left, made her believe he felt guilty for it. "You should have kept that room hidden forever. Kaito's lucky to have survived, what would we have done if he dead?"

No answer came. "I know..but, I couldn't leave him ignorant forever. One way or another, he would have found out, I had to prepare him for it"

"But snake, and all that, we should be beside him now"

"Let's leave others to think what we led them to. You stay home now, and, in any case. When he heals, we'll go to france, for real this time."

"At least, I won't have to pretend to be abroad, when I am just the other street watching him. Oh Kami, I had to go to the airport just to make them believe I was really outside Japan!" she could hear his laugh from the other side of the phone. "How will you come? For Kaito?"

"I already approached him before, and they didn't notice my trick. That's why I am sure that the police will fail against the syndicate's masks. Tomorrow I'll go and approach as the doctor again, maybe as Jii-chan too"

"How long will you stay in the shadow watching?"

"As long as you are" he replied, she looked away. "Neither one of us left him at any of his heists, don't think I didn't notice you."

"Gomen, guess I can't fool the original KID" she smiled. "Demo, we should stop hiding if we want to protect him. I believe your disappearance for the past eight years didn't change a thing, they still thought our son was you"

"Perhaps, it's time to step back on stage, like before, what do you think, Phantom lady?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Kaito…why? Why weren't you careful?" she hugged her pillow hard, few rivers falling. "What would I do if something happened to you? If you died…."

The door opened, and her dad's head slightly showed. "Aoko, I made breakfast. Aren't you getting up?"

She approved and straightened herself. "I'm coming Tou-san" smearing her face with her hand, she took her bag and followed him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Is that so?" Akako walked beside Hakuba. "What is Nakamori Keibu going to do with him now?"

"Kuroba-kun isn't a criminal, he wan't imprison him. We're trying to catch the criminals, responsible for his fathers, and his accident as people call it."

"Guess we won't have our daily entertainment anymore" she smiled, then dropped it. "He's okay, at least. Will he join us at school?"

"I don't know yet, it's risky I guess. Besides, it's not like he can be a second year highschooler with zero memory. He'll need time to adjust and all, and it'll be easier having his mother around now"

"Hakuba-kun"

They turned. "C-Conan-kun? Aren't you KID's rival?"  
The boy smiled innocently. "Hai Hai. I'm Edogawa Conan. Nice to meet you"

"Kawaii! No wonder Kid fails against you! It really takes a kid to beat KID' and the boy smiled. "You're ganna protect him too, won't you?"

Conan nodded again. "Mochiron"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Welcome home dear" Chikage opened the door as they got down from the Taxi, allowing her son to ahead first. "We've been leaving here since we came from Paris, I'll show you around" he looked around him, nice place. He hoped he'll memories the place easily. "I'll prepare something for lunch, while you go sit down in the living room."

"O-Okay" he sat there, calm and silent like the stranger he felt now. "Three days, hasn't it? And still, I can't Fit in yet"

Though she was in the kitchen, few steps away, but her eyes did not leave him, not even for a second. "Kami, I hope you'll remember soon! It's hard to see you like this.." the she looked at the window, "Your here?" she looked back at what she was doing. "Kaito, turn the TV on in your bored." she shouted slightly.

He looked for the remote. "Found it!" he turned it on. "Magic show? looks cool" he liked it. Now, it was the first time he sees something like that, almost like the first time his dad first showed him some tricks.

"Cool, isn't it? It's one of the best magic shows" she smiled. "You are a magician too, I'm sure those skills didn't go away too" she smiled again. "Look" and she snapped her figures appearing a rose. "it takes time to master, but you did that before. I'm sure you'll get it right again" she did the trick again and again. teaching him how to get it right. But he couldn't possibly master it over night. "We're having guests over dinner today, Aoko and her father, and that detective boy, Sagu...i forgot his name. I haven't met him before the time in the hospital, anyway, after we finish lunch, go to rest okay?" and he approved.

She walked to the window. "Didn't you think of coming in?"

"I thought of it, but, I can't. He's been probably told his dad is dead. So, I can't just show up, probably he'll notice my face and the one on the picture upstairs are the same"


	5. The Phantoms Return

"If KID Fell" is back with another chapter. :) Finally!

Spoiler: this will end when friendship begins with the young highschoolers of ekoda rivals (Witch involved), East and west detectives ;)

For now, enjoy this one and thanks for your support! 3

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **The Phantoms Return**

Toichi went upstairs later that night, peeking from the door, he watched his son sleeping. To think something like this would happen to Kaito one day, well, he didn't even think it would. Memory loss meant a lot of chaos now, especially having Kaito's disability to outsmart his rivals, thus, they had to keep an eye on him in case those men showed up again.

He walked between the shadows, and sat on a chair beside the sleeping boy. His eyes showed nothing aside the regret he now felt, after eight years of leaving his son behind. He thought him every trick he needed, and gave the rest on those recorded CDs in the hideout, just to make him ready. But what did that get them to now? Nothing! What good is it all if the boy can't even recall his own name, his parents, or anything at all!?

Even the Great Kaito Kid wouldn't want to put an innocent in such chaos, but what more was there to do? He had to prepare him; maybe, he wouldn't die because of those cold blooded shadow seekers.

"How long will you stay there watching him? Thinking?" she held standing beside the door. "You've been at in for two hours!"

"Can't blame a father for missing his son, this is by far the closest I have gotten to him in the past years." He paused for a second. "Unlike me, you simply talked through video calls if you missed him"

"There you are right, dear!" she giggled. "I understand how much you missed him, and he did too. You just wanted to protect us, that's something Kaito would understand someday. Anyways, are you ready? It'll be a mess out there soon" she winked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Through the media and news, broadcasted on every TV channel and Building, the headlines:

The Phantom lady returns!

"In two days, the two phantoms announced their heist! After 18 years, we'll see the phantom lady cooperating with the Kaito Kid to make the most thrilling heist we have never seen before!" said the news reporter, turning to the police. "How will you plan on stopping these thieves? If KID was hard to catch, how will you stop her?"

"Things won't go easy with a renounced thief, she returned, and we'll catch her one way or another, with KID too! Those phantoms should not underestimate us, this time things will not be the same"

"Excuse me, may you elaborate?" the young lady beside the reporter held, pointing that confusion out.

He smiled, "You will see in time, that is all for today!" Nakamori stood beside him, pissed off at the notice they received early this morning. Wasn't it enough being mocked by one phantom? This phantom lady found the wrong time to reappear!

Yes, Ginzo hated that now more than ever. Sure KID was fun and made his job going, but he never went against this woman before. Especially with the last shooting against Kaito, he won't let this happen again. But wait, isn't..

Ginzo sat in his room, thinking hard after midnight. "Didn't Chikage say she was the phantom lady? What makes her come out to the lights now! Wait…is it because of Kaito-kun? She wants to protect him…" he paused those thoughts for a second there. "But if Kaito is not aware of himself being once KID, then…. The one appearing soon is…?" he rubbed his head hard. He rushed to the Kuroba house, but came back to his senses. "What am I doing here at this time of night? I can't go up and accuse them of being the phantom thieves…I can't let Chikage know we are on to her…" he backed out into the shadows. "Demo, I WON'T let you get hurt too!" he gazed at the room above, that of Kaito. "I promise you, no one will hurt either one of you ever again, ever" and he rushed back home.

The windows slightly rolled. "He's gone, you can leave now"

"All right" her husband came from the corridor. "See ya at the mentioned time and place," he winked. "Look well after our son, Jii will watch him when the heist begins"

"All right dear, goodnight" and he disappeared into the darkness; she sealed the door and went back to bed, and fell asleep in no less than an hour.

Unlike others, they found no call from the train, but laid in bed thinking of this.

"Kuroba-kun, did you ...really remember?" Hakuba thought at his house.

"Kiddo, want are you thinking of?" Conan thought, while Kogoro was way ahead of the train snoring louder than a siren. "Taku, how will I sleep like this!" he said with half careless eyes.

Each displayed the concern they felt on his face, willing not to leave the heist to the police alone, each made a plan.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Location: Tokyo Tower

Time: 11: 55 PM

The guards were spread everywhere, more than a hundred in every room (where do they find them O.O)

Ginzo, the head police chief, and almost every important police leader out there stood in that tower, waiting impatiently to catch the thieves. To protect them, actually.

Back up lights, batteries, night vision, cameras, body scanners and metal detectors (Those machines used on planes and borders if you don't know which I meant xD PS: it was used in the ryouma heist), lasers… yes, everything they have used before, combined.

"Ten minutes left" an officer shouted. "Everybody into your positions!"

No, we didn't forget the face checkup. Visitors started to enter, redness on their cheeks_like the officers. All eyes on the jewel in the glass case. No guards beside it.

"They'll probably blend in with the officers or crowd, so everybody stay in the back. The less we have in this room, the harder it is for them to fool us."

But that was not all, not only every weapon or backup they used, but every person as well. The young detectives Hakuba, Heiji and Conan, the FBI agents Judie and James, and the Osakan police officers with their chief. Good luck!

" No matter how many smart eyes were have on our side, those two are skillfully deceitful. Will we be a match?" Conan observed everything and everyone, from man to man from agent to agent. He checked everything himself, didn't he? All the devices were working well, no sabotage or anything similar. No workers that came a day before and changed things, or proposed another method. Especially now that they knew the faces of the thieves, they won't be fooled.

"Aoko, what are you doing here?" Ginzo said surprised.

"I came to help, Otto-san. This place is full! How many do you have, a million officers?"

"Almost" he jurkly smiled. "You came alone?"

"No, I came with Hakuba-kun and Akako-chan. But they were surprised to know Kaito didn't come along"

"He did't? Where did he say he'll be?"

"He said he'll be spending the day off with his mom's friend, its that old man who owns the bar. Since Mrs. Kuroba won't be home today, she asked him to look after Kaito"

"Hmmm" Ginzo mumbled. "So, if he's not coming…"

"Keibu" Hakuba approached with the young witch. "Don't you think it's weird? For KID to show up?" he said and took the man away for a word in private. "I doubt Kuroba-kun regained his memory so soon, besides, yesterday he was still blanked."

"A partner, maybe? We saw him before, didn't we?"

"I am not sure, we didn't see his face though. But if it is the partner, why is he joining her tonight?"

Three

Two

One

Their eyes froze as the countdown began, and smoke appeared before the case. As it began to clear, two figures stood in front of the case.

A confident smile, and a steady poise, both faces covered. KID's gestures covered with the shadows from his hat, and the phantom lady' with bandages type wrapped on her eyes and head.

"Such a lovely audience!" she said, masking her actual voice.

All eyes focused on them, but wait, who is that?

"Haven't seen you on my heists in years!"

The chief officer froze. "It can't be!" but the KID smiled.

"The one, and the same. The original"

"Impossible!" Ginzo, and the chief retorted. "You cannot be the same KID from eight years ago!"

Conan's eyes widen. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" but the man smiled."How!"

"My final trick"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kaito sat down, in the bar, watching as the old man survived the customers who came to enjoy their night. "Why did mom leave me here? I could have stayed home" he felt annoyed. All these strangers around.

"Hello there young man!" a man stood in front of him, glasses on, he said with a smiled. "Kuroba Kaito, I am wrong? I haven't seen you since you were little" Kaito looked at him confused. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. And You?"

"Likewise. So ,what brings you here now? Too soon for drinking, little minor" he winked.

"N-no. I'm hanging around only."

"You don't recognize me, do you?" the boy shook his head.

"Yusaku Kudo! I haven't seen you in ages!" Jii-chan came greeting with a warm smile. "I thought you were out, what brings you here?"

"I couldn't resist the news!" the eyes exchanged glares. "So, he's back?"

"Yes, to think, Bocchama had to get seriously injured for him to come out to light" and he explained Kaito's accident and memory loss.

"I see. Well, you're right. He'd only come if you know who is … defenseless" he watched from far, the boy leaning on the bar long table. "A father's nature to protect his kids."

Jii smiled. "Yes. Why aren't you at the heist?"

"For the same reason you aren't" he glanced at Kaito. "They'll likely to come after him tonight too, so nothing is too sure"


	6. A Friendly Thief (part 1)

**Hi everyone! Sorry for late update.**

 **But it is back! Kinda lame, but I somewhat have to upload. Gomen, terrible chapter, boring too. Anyway, hope you like it.**

 **PS: This is not the last chapter, yet, but ch 7 is. Not over yet!**

 **Thanks for all your support and reviews :) for both my stories which I planned to upload at the same time. (Same night) and that was hard cz I got tired by the time I reached this one xD Eventually winded up only posting this xD**

 **(But, the Kaito kid struggle is soon to come with two ch uploads same day once ch 24 is complete.)**

 **Enjoy and PLEASE review :)**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **A friendly Thief**

 **Part 1**

"Taku! I can't believe they stole it" Ginzo cursed and sat down, the young detective beside him. "Is all okay?"

"Yes" Hakuba looked around. "No casualties and those men didn't come, yet at least. And,"

"No sight of Kuroba-kun" Conan said, his eyes rolling everywhere. "But could that really be…"

"I cannot believe it either! How could that be possible! He's been dead for eight years"

"It wouldn't be hard for a magician, lay low a Kaito kid, to fake his death and reappear when he wants." Conan said, now more adult like, to the officers' confusion. "Did you confirm Kuroba-kun's location?"

"Yeah, I just asked Aoko, she said she saw him at the bar with the old man"

Conan thought, "having memory loss, away at the heist, they are trying to keep him away from their night job"

"Let's go check for ourselves"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Ji-chan, when are you closing?"

"Not before 2 in the morning, there is still thirty minutes left, Bocchama." And Kaito dropped his head. It'll seem like forever with him alone waiting. The door opened, and Kaito's smile raised. Finally someone he knew. "Oh, I see you are here! Coming to celebrate?" the old man asked, drying the cups.

Hakuba's eyes fell on Kaito, who was half turning to them. "Well, we came to have a bit of fun. How are you guys doing?"

"Well and busy"

"Bored and sleepy" Kaito gasped adding to the old man's words, pulling a mere smile. But at mind, he thought otherwise, "Good thing you guys came, I was ganna fall asleep any minute now" but he didn't end up saying it.

"Ah then let's have a bit of fun, shall we? Kuroba-kun, come sit with us" they sat after joining two tables together. "Cards?" the game began, excluding Kaito who preferred to watch instead.

Game between the smartest, it lasted forever. "I will close now" Jii-chan said with worried mien, hoping it to end. He ignored them and proceeded to lock up, but they noticed and got up arranging things back at place. "I should have done that a long time ago!" he thought. "Bocchama, wait for me one sec, and we'll leave" he surpassed them, and locked everything.

"Uncle, can Kaito-oni-san come with us?" Conan so innocent. "Hakuba nii-san wanted to make a party and have us sleep over"

Jii-chan's poker face went up. Oh bad, supper bad. Chikage-san would get so mad if I let Bocchama go.. "Gomen, little boy, Kaito-kun is supposed to stay with me until his mother comes back"

"I understand, you don't want to make her worried" he walked away sad, man, the old man bought the trick.

"All right"

"Yayyy!" cheered the shrunken boy. "Kaito onii-san, let's go!" he grabbed the boy with his hand, a vast smile from ear to ear, and rushed with the teen to the car.

Hakuba just smiled to himself. "Life mother, like son!" a good actor, and a good tantei. A combination of both his parents' gifts. They got into the car, silently sitting as it arrived to Hakuba-kun's place. "Well, here we are!" and he opened the door for them to enter. Kaito walked behind them as they were led to the living room. His grandmother welcomed them with a smile, coffee, Juice and cake. It was delicious, but could they stay up more?

Hakuba-kun led Conan to a room at the end of the house, next to Sera's and Akako's room. Kaito, on the other hand, was Hakuba's roommate for the night. As if it couldn't get any better!

"Oyasumi!"

Kaito didn't dare to move, wanting not to bother the detective, he laid looking at the ceiling. He spoke not, hoping the boy was asleep, hoping morning would come. Unusual, he still felt around everyone, including his mother. A clown? He recalled. It was all he was to everyone. A mere clown who would entertain them, but was there something else to Kuroba Kaito? It bothered him not to remember, not to know, not to know how to act when things became awkward.

Was it how he'd usually be if he knew not about his poker face? Easily shifting a fake smile from front, but a frown from behind.

A week, has it been? A perfect stranger and it seemed to take long to adjust. Not that every day he was somewhere, but who was counting!

Hakuba laid to his left, opened one eye, yes Kaito was still awake distracted in his thoughts. He knew for sure Kaito wasn't his old self yet, but he knew, he had trouble figuring things out.

Just how hard would it be if he knew about his alter ego? Being the Kaito kid, the worldwide 'clown' and wanted criminal…surely that would be much more than just a thorn to remove, to stitch.

Perhaps with his memory, he'd play all dumb denying being KID (though they saw his face) but then again, that was Kaito all right!

"Are you okay?" and Kaito turned his focusing point to Hakuba, who had his back to him. "Try turning to your right, maybe it'll help you sleep"

Kaito nodded, and turned, now their backs to the other. But the one thought never escaped his mind, who am I?

Hakuba shut his eyes, hoping the former thief to fall asleep soon, and rod the train to sleep. Shortly, after ten to fifteen minutes, Kaito joined the train and fell asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Looks like everyone is asleep" Sera said, creepy weird smile, but cute. "Akako-chan, why aren't you dressed in your jammies yet?"

"Witches don't sleep"

Sera blinked, "eh?"

"Joking" Akako bid, slightly raising an accusation smile. "Do you always wear man clothes?"

"Oh please, the only feminine clothes I wear are the school's uniform!"

._. Chibi face, point eyes. "I…I see" she went to change.

"How long have you know, about the KID?"

"Long time, like Hakuba, I came to take school because of him. No one dares to reject my beauty!"

Sera jerked a laugh out, "Pretty confident! Well, you are beautiful, but as I heard, he already had his heart taken"

"By that child, Aoko!" Akako laughed. "Not that I care about him anymore_i mean_not like before"

"Your heart already taken? Huh? That boy, Hakuba, surly" but Akako blushed, denying it. "Oh please, detectives are always observant. You can't deny it. It's proof enough your face is red"

"Is it! Oh, don't tell him. It'd be weird"

"He likes you too"

*.* Akako's reaction xD

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I always wanted to do that xD putting Akako in awkward situations hahaaha

Last ch, is the next to come. Probably ganna be short like this one. So, cya next, and last, chapter :)

Please review :D


	7. A friendly Thief(Part 2)

**A friendly thief**

Part 2:

The boys quickly fell asleep, unlike the girls who took their opportunity to get to know each other and narrate their funny experiences with those detective boys and Thieves around. Time was rather flying, and they wished the night would slow down. Akako seemed a good company, maybe in Sera's eyes.

It was not only that, Hakuba also started to realize them, being a good company, as well as Kaito himself. Well, frankly, Kaito-kun hasn't shown a bit of his knowledge of them prior his memory loss, that somehow was good, at least it placed him away from the BO for now. But things weren't that easy, they still had the original thieves striving for another heist, one to occur tomorrow at 10:30 p.m, in the farthest side of Japan. The farther, the safer Kaito would be, thought his mother. She nagged long enough for her husband to accept taking the heist that far, and Keeping his son in his friend's care.

It was not long enough before he learned from Jii that Kaito went with the detectives to stay at that Hakuba boy's house, and whether it worried him or relieved him, he was not too sure. They'll keep an eye on the young former thief, restrict and safe, he hoped. He went back, and visited his son, the next day, at the bar. And learned nothing else aside what everyone drove Kaito to believe. The boy needed not to act, not around his mother, which he disguised as, and saw how truly Kaito wasn't faking his memory loss.

The friends sat at the Kuroba house, in the boy's room. The bed, the floor, it was fun laughing and joking. Kaito stayed silent but laughed with them when it sounded funny.

"I'm ganna go make popcorn" said Aoko going with the fake Chikage. "Sandwiches? Or snacks?"

"Snacks!" everyone said. She rushed downstairs, "Hakuba-kun, pick a good movie!" she shouted and he sustained.

"Kaito-kun, where do you keep the movies?"

"Beats me" he said as they smiled. "We can search" and they did. They were quite a bunch lying around in the dresser. Most of them were magic shoes.

"It's quite weird, magicians like magic shows! I know few who preferred their own shows over others" but Kaito didn't answer.

"I find it cool" he only said. "And mom is trying to teach me tricks again. You can already say I haven't gotten any of them right"

Hakuba laughed, "It does take time! Besides, tricks are all about being fast and skillful." He stopped. "Say, the man in the painting," their eyes turned to it, "is he your dad?"

Kaito nodded, "That's what mom said when she showed me around. But nothing clear about his face, it would have been awesome if I could see it better. It's small"

"Life size is better, huh?" he smiled. "Or your sight it bad" they laughed, "It is a huge painting"

"For a boy slash magician, your room is quite tied up!" said Sera. "Or your mom cleans it often?"

No answer came from the magician. "Guess so"

"Popcorn done" Aoko and Chikage came up. They gave bowls and sat down. "These are the pre-snacks, the movies is ganna be downstairs" she smiled. "Hakuba, please tell me you didn't choose some lame movie?"

"We agreed to one" he smiled. "Don't tell me you expect a case movie? There wasn't one here anyway" she frowned at him.

"I am glad we are on holiday break now! It was so the perfect time for it" and they approved. "Besides, we're invited to the poker place again. The old man said he is challenging us on a game of cards"

"Sounds interesting" said Sera with closed thrilled eyes. "I'd like to beat him at it"

"Well that will be a hard one" said the mother-in disguise. "He is good at cards"

"Well, we'll have Kuroba-kun on the team!" said Akako. "He's ready for it! Jii-chan is going down. He has to know from now, that having us smart party, is going to assure his failure" everyone laughed.

"Sounds interesting, I should assist him then!" Chikage said. "Two magicians, against one magician and three detectives" it was a trilling thought. "Kaito are you sure you want to play against us?"

"Ganna try" he smiled. "Don't expect a lot though!" they laughed. "Just begun!"

"Well, I'll go prepare downstairs. Hakuba-kun would you like to help?"

"Sure" he followed.

They stop secretly as they prepared, took time only talking. "I appreciate what you're doing for Kaito, all of you. It's quite the support my son needs"

"Don't mention it" he smiled. "That's what friends are for, Phantom thief KID"

She smiled, "Quite smart! But be careful, the heist is soon, don't get caught in it" he went to call for them. Hakuba stood down watching the place.

'And Kaito-kun hopefully wont too' he thought. 'But coming disguised knowing you are outnumbered by detectives, how didn't you think that we won't notice? I've seen how Chikage acts, you just seemed good at it, too good, but that's why I knew.'

The others came down, they watched the movie and left after sunset. Kaito helped her clean then went to bed after she insisted on him. "I'll wake you later" she said turning the lights off. "Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi"

Few days later, Kaito went to school. As any normal student, and re-made his friendship with the class. It was not far enough, about three months, when he began to catch up and regain his position as one of the smartest ones in the class. But things never went farther. Everything else was dead slow, and Kaitou Kid never showed up again, not after the success the originals had in destroying and capturing the syndicate once and for all. It took a huge effort, but they caught them all in a week's time, thanks to Toichi locating the syndicate's hideout and cornering them.

It was a vast relief on everyone, the bid bad threat was over. Finally over.

Hakuba and Kaito became close friends, Aoko and Akaka no longer were semi rivals, but, rather closer instead. These friends, along with Sera and Conan, were occasionally running into each other, but, not bad to be friends. Thankfully, things other than murder cases made them run in together, like cinemas or hangouts.

It was now time for Chikage and Toichi to settle back in Japan, waiting until Kaito could know about his dad's survival, and was brought back to the family two weeks after that organization was busted in three weeks.

"And the Kaitou kid? He is still a criminal, and worldwide wanted, no?" Hakuba eyed the inspector.

"But…" began Conan.

"But, he is not to be captured, neither the first KID nor the Second." Ginzo furthered. "The police has come to one conclusion, Kaitou Kid helped the police to capture the most dangerous organizing in the world, and he was not truly a criminal to begin with. His case has been closed, as his file. As for the current, former, Kaitou kids, they resumed their lives as normal people."

"Also, Kaito-kun and Aoka-chan got along just well" Akako smiled. "Seems those childhood friend's love cannot be ultered_not even_with Kaito-kun's memory loss" she winked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Things went pretty fast right after that. Things seemed better, happier. Without the fear and threat, now lives began to move on.

Five years later, Hakuba and Akako got married, Sera moved back with her family to America with her mother and oldest brother.

Kaito and Aoko left together to live in Paris with his family nearby (Second Street). Conan became Shinichi again, after the multiple struggles and searching in the files of the syndicate, Shiho finally developed the cure to APTX. It was Shinichi's dream come true, finally after all this time. Ran never knew who Conan really was, although it has been years since he disappeared all of a sudden. But he was back, that's what mattered.

Aoko never knew who Kaitou KID really was (neither did Kaito himself), the files was closed and forgotten. Magic continued in the family, and it sure was fun. Kaito enjoyed quite the most of it.

"Soon on stage" he smiled, "Going with dad, do you want to come?"

"Only if I'm the assistant" she smiled, he accepted. "Great! Wow, its ganna be fun, Kaito, I will need poker face to not freeze when people gaze at me"

Toichi laughed as he approached. "I'll help you with that, Nakamori-chan" his smiled was worm. "And my assistant will help too. It will be fun"

Aoko sustained, "I am worried though, but I'm sure you'll cover up if I fail" they laughed.

No major losses occurred, and the curse on Conan (Shinichi) was lifted and he stopped bumping into corps as he used to as Conan. As much as it made Shinichi bored, it was important to him now. Over seven hundred people were murdered in the cases his solved in those short years, and he was glad to put the new cases on holds.

On the other hand, the sleepy detective, Mori Kogoro, got back to Eri, Ran was happy, and he became into his cases, solving better than he used to before (trying to impress her ;) ) he sure had ups and downs, but he tried and improved.

Typical classic happy ending, it was. And all went good and well, until someone's children met the other's, and they were the reason to reunite the old friends after those years of separation.

The End

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

:3 short, classis, and happy.

Thanks for your support!

See you again, somewhere under the moonlight ;)

Updated 8-jan-2017


End file.
